King of Hearts
by Umimare
Summary: A girl from RL comes to the yugiohverse...And she's a lot like Bakura...


King Of Hearts

***

The girl sat on her bed, mindlessly shuffling a deck of cards, the clock ticking away the minutes. Her eyes were glazed as though she were asleep sitting up. And sitll she shuffled cards.

Sh laied them out in a circular pattern, then picked them up, and shuffled them once more. As she drew the first card, her whole body tensed, then slowly began to fade away. The card flopped, face up, onto the coverlet. The king of hearts.

*

Yuugi walked down the street, looking through the shop windows. School was canceled due to a gas leak, so he had all day to enjoy the weather. He turned a corner and a brown haired blur of a girl slammed into him, causing them to crash to the ground. She looked up at him, face glazed with the sheen of sweat, her cheeks were flushed, and she was panting softly. "I'm sorry, are you ok?" Yuugi asked her, picking himself up as she pulled sweaty strands of curls out of her green eyes. "Um, you don't have to...worry about me....I'm the one who should....apologize..." She gasped out between breaths. "Why? I'm the reason you fell." Yuugi asked, confused. She smiled, "It's ok, my Pharaoh, I really should be going, you know. Tell Yami hello for me, neh?" She said, picking herself up, and brushing dirt off her bellbottom jeans. She took a few steps, then slowly vanished, fading into a mist. "That was...odd." Yuugi breathed.

*

The light of the moon flitted accross the floor, peeping through the branches of the tree outside Yuugi's window. A soft, haunting song floated through the screan. Yuugi's eyes cracked open, blinking sleep from his amethyst orbs. He walked over to the window, and looked for the singer, but saw no-one. On the roof above him, the girl with flyaway hair sat, wrapped in strange linen clothes, singing a crooning song in Ancient Egyptian, watching over the Hikari as he slept.

*

The teacher was talking, but the short duelist wasn't paying much attention. He was too busy conversing with his Yami. "...And today, we are getting a transfer student from, I think, England. Brook Ronin, will you please come in?" Flipflops stepped into the room, followed by a leg, and the rest of a girl. She was tall, about 5" 7'. She had long, curly, flyaway brown hair, framing her lightly tanned olive face. Her glittering green eyes peered shyly out from behind a thin pair of rimmless glasses. She was not wearing the school uniform, insted, she wore a long skirt, dappled in greens, pinks, blues, and white, and an elaborate peacock shirt in rich reds, purples, greens and golds. it was cut low, allowing her small hummingbird pendant to lay on her chest. One of her hands pushed a curl off her shoulder, shifting the braided leather band holding back her tresses. The clink of beads on the ends of the leather brought Yuugi, and Yami, out of their stupor, as she began to speak. "I was born here in Japan, however we moved to England for my fathers work. I am of Egyptian descent, and I can speak both Japanese and Egyptian just as well as I can English. My family has decided to allow my schooling to be completed here, however, they are still in England for their jobs, and will be joining me later. I like to eat Ramen, and watch anime. I am pleased to meet all of you." She announced, voice strong, but soft, as she wrote her name in kanji on the board. "Sensei." she said, nodding to the teacher. The teacher smiled. "Sit next to Yuugi Mouto over there, ok? Yuugi raise your hand, please." Brook nodded, and walked slowly over to him. When she was about two desks away, Yuugi caught the secnt of incense and honeysuckle. As Brook sat next to him, Yami said /We bumped into her the other day, remember? She was very polite.../ Yuugi glanced at Brook and smiled. \So that means you like her\ he said, smirking mentaly. /No, she just intregues me. You do realise that she called me Pharaoh., right?/ Yami contradicted, blushing. \Really? I didn't catch that part...How could She know that, though?\ Yuugi asked, concerened. /I'm not sure, Hikari./ Yami replied, thoughtful. \Do you think she could be a spy, Mo Hitori No Boku?\ Yuugi mused. /I think you should be wary of her, Aibou, we dont know-/ But the remainder of his words were cut off by Brook. "Yuugi-kun, are you ok? You were kinda...spacing." She asked, concern touching her features. Yami took over, moving close to Brook's face. "Hear me now. If you turn out to be a spy, or harm my light in any way, I will personaly send you to the shadow realm." He threatened. Brook's expression was unreadable. "If you try that, you may find that it doesn't work. The shadows don't like me very much, Pharaoh. However, they will obey me, so I suggest you stop threatening me just because I'm the new student. You may have need of my...abilites...later. So don't start with me." she growled right back. 'Brook, Yuugi, please stop talking, and focus on the work." The teacher reprimanded. "I'm sorry Sensei, I was just asking Yuugi-kun the meaning of a word, I seem to be a bit rusty in my japanese after all." Brook apologised, becoming soft and quiet once more. "Well, thats fine, I guess, just, keep that to a minium, please. We do have a dictionary."

/What was that all about, Aibou? She reminds me of the old Bakura.../

*

The last bell of the day rang, and Yuugi spotted Brook sitting under a Sakura tree. As he watched, Ryou walked over to her, and sat down. There was the familiar bristiling as the Yami gained control. Yuugi dashed away from the window, hoping the yami wouldn't pull anything.

*

'Where is that boy? He said he'd met me here. If he skips out, I swear to Ra...' Brook complained, impatiant. \Now, Hikari, don't send people to the shadow realm for being late.\ her other half chided. /Fine. But you owe me a new dagger./ Brook shot back. \Anything for you, Hikari dear.\ Before Brook could say anythhing more on the subject, the boy in question sat down next to her. He bristled, and Yami Bakura came out. "So, what did you want, mortal?" he asked. being his usual self, he was very demanding, which was not making a good impression on Brook. "Bakura, I have had a very trying day, and I dont want to start with you. I need to go get a dagger, because I know I wont be getting one from my Yami..." She ranted. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Pathetic, Mortal. Honesstly, why should I care..wait..did I hear you say dagger?"

Brook nodded, smiling toothily. "I've got at least eight on me now. Why?" Bakura looked eagerly at her, and she smirked. "Want one?" she asked, watching his expression change form warriness, to intrest, to pure joy. "YES! my hikari forbids me to go steal any, and I can't go buy any, because I cant work out the stupid paper stuff..." He trailed off, watching her hand go to a hidden sheath on her waist. She pulled out a dagger with a blade of about six inches long, and a hilt adorned with tiny rubies, forming a small Wadjet eye. "Her you go, Bakura. my smallest one, but hey, it's easiest to conceal, especialy from nosy hikaris, yes?" Brook said, smirking at the expression on Bakura's face. Suddendly, Yuugi leaped out of the school, and ran at the pair under the tree. "BAKURA! PUT THAT AWAY!" He shouted, as usual, getting the wrong opinion of Bakura. "Crap..that dammed Pharaoh....needs to sedate that Hikari of his..." Bakura complained, as the smallish hikari lept on him. Brook fell over laughing, watching Yuugi attempt to wrestle the knife out of Bakura's fist. Meanwhile, a group of students was gathering, and they were creating quite a scene.

\I noticed that you have become sidetracked, my dear. Well, how are you gonna explain this one, hikari dear?\

*

****

B: YAY! I'm in this fanfic!

Yami B: Well, duh. Hello, you're 'B' and her name is 'Brook' not hard to make a connection.

B: You're killing my happy. And you're in this two.

Yami B: Yes, but I never act like Bakura. You, however, do.

B: Yami.....

Yami B: _~yessss~_

B: -leaps on Yami- RAWR

Readers: well that was odd....

Random pencil: What do you expect? This was written at two AM. My poor authoress over there must feel over-worked.

Computer Screen: She runs on reviews...please giver her some so we're not the ones who have to raise her self esteem off the floor to get her to post....


End file.
